The present invention relates to a polyvinyl acetate latex composition, more particularly, a relatively low viscosity polyvinyl acetate latex composition.
Historically, polyvinyl acetate containing latexes develop high in-process viscosities, which present great challenges to processing and manufacturing. Failure to reduce in-process viscosity often forces latex manufacturers to either use extreme agitation, which may present safety issues in a plant, or to reduce polymer solids, which adds unnecessary cost for shipping and handling. Furthermore, low solid content latexes limit the marketability of the latex. Accordingly, it would advantageous to develop polyvinyl acetate latexes with higher solids and/or lower viscosities.